


XOXO

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, High School AU, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Octavia, Valentine's Day, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke keeps getting Valentine’s offers, but not from the one person she actually likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by sweetheart candies

Octavia watched her from against the lockers as Clarke took a Valentine card and flowers from Niylah, whose face was red with a sweet smile on her lips. Clarke smiled back, thanked her, hugged her, and then waited until she was out of sight before she chucked the girl’s gifts in the nearby trashcan. Octavia’s eyes grew wide as the blonde girl began towards her, shaking her head in displeasure.

“Damn, Clarke, savage.” The brunette whistled as Clarke began spinning her lock to get inside her locker.

The girl shrugged and then popped the lock off, and as soon as the door was free, it swung open and out poured dozens upon dozens of red roses that piled to the floor. A card was tapped inside of the door, too. Octavia didn’t have time to see who it was from before Clarke bent down, gathered all the flowers, tore off the card, and threw them in the trash, too.

“Really savage.” Octavia said again and Clarke went back to grabbing her books.

“I just—it’s nice that so many people…care, but I don’t want it.” She mumbled, her lips in a hard line.

“Not even some of them? Niylah is cute.” Octavia pointed out, though saying it was like taking a knife and cutting her tongue out. Truth: she’d been pining after Clarke since elementary school. Truth: she’d been in love with Clarke since ninth grade. But she’d never tell her that because the way Clarke acted…well, she wasn’t interested in Octavia, plain and simple. She never asked, of course, but she could tell. It just wasn’t there.

Clarke sighed and nodded a little. “She is, but I don’t want a Valentine from her.” Then she turned to Octavia, her blue eyes bright and clear and…something else that Octavia couldn’t quite put her finger on. “I want it from someone else.”

Octavia cocked her eyebrow and felt a pang of jealously spark through her. “Oh? Who?” She asked with mild curiosity.

The blonde girl opened her mouth but just as she was about to speak the first bell rang, warning everyone that there was five minutes until they had to get to class. Octavia waited for her reply but instead Clarke just pursed her lips, shook her head, and gave a little smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna go ahead and get to class.”

She began walking away as Octavia called, “Okay, see you at lunch.” Clarke waved to her without turning around and then disappeared in the tangle of students mingling together. The tanned girl watched her long after she’d gone out of sight. She only snapped out of her little daze when her friend Raven smacked her hands down on her shoulders. She jumped, spun around, and hissed, “Raven, you ass!” She gave the beaming girl a glare, which didn’t last long because it was Raven and you couldn’t stay mad at her for long, no matter how badly you wanted to.

“Where’s Clarke?” She questioned, looking over Octavia’s shoulder to try to spot the blonde and failing.

“She went to class early.” Octavia answered with a little sigh, leaning against the lockers and crossing her arms.

“So did you ask her?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Ask her what?”

Raven mimicked her look. “To be your Valentine, duh.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” She questioned, her brows furrowing, though her stomach had began to do little flips. Raven knew she’d had a crush on the blonde ever since it first started—and she knew that she’d been in love with her for just as long. Though she was sworn to secrecy.

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes heavily. “Uh, because you’ve been in love with her for like, ever, and you need to?”

Octavia scowled, looked away from her friend. “I don’t need to do anything.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you heard what she told me last night.” The dark haired girl stated.

She snapped her gaze up at that, eyes wide and a little fearful. “What did she tell you last night?”

“Who knows?” Raven shrugged innocently.

“Friends don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Oh honey,” She smiled and patted Octavia’s shoulder. “It’s no secret. You’re just oblivious.”

Octavia kept glaring at her. “What are you talking about?”

“Clarke. Likes. You.” Raven said slowly, putting both of her hands on Octavia’s shoulders and giving them a shake.

“No she doesn’t.” Octavia muttered, yanking herself from Raven’s not-so-gentle grasp.

“Yeah, she does. And she’s been waiting all day for you to ask her to be your Valentine.” She said with her hands on her hips.

Octavia pondered this. Could Clarke really like her that way? And if she did, how could she not have noticed it before? She tried to think back to signs that Clarke could have given, but she didn’t remember any. “Are you serious?” She asked wearily.

“Would I ever lie to you?” Raven questioned with a sigh.

“Yes.” She answered flatly.

Raven rolled her eyes again and did little to hide her smirk. “Okay, yeah, I would, but not about this.”

“She really likes me?” Octavia asked with budding hope.

The dark skinned girl nodded furiously. “Yes! Now, do something about it.”

“Okay.” She nodded and then headed towards the art room. She’d skip her first class to make Clarke something, and she’d get in trouble for her, but it would be worth it for sure.

 

* * *

 

  
It was during class change when the pale girl saw the decorations on her locker; a large 3D white heart sticking to her locker, decorated with red and pink smaller hearts painted on it, surrounded by 3D purple paper flowers. It took her breath away, really, because someone actually went through all that trouble to show their affection towards her.

It also made her feel like a heartless bitch because of how all of it was about to end up in the trash. That was, until she approached her locker and saw the note tapped under the heart:

_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue,_  
_I’m really bad at poems,_  
_So just look behind you_  
_-xoxo_

She turned around with arched brows and a confused look at her face, which quickly dissolved into a large grin when she saw Octavia standing behind her, a bright smile on her face.

“Would you be my Valentine?” The brunette asked.

Clarke grabbed her into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. “Of course.”


End file.
